Rebirth of a God
by TrueLordPWNY
Summary: What if Izuku was the reincarnation of our favorite Blazblue antagonist. What if the Midoriya family visited a different doctor who gave another solution. How will League of Villains fare against a God? Read and find out. Probably won't include any other Blazblue character, but there will be references.


"Are you sure?" asked a worried Inko as she held her young son. "Is there any chance you made a mistake?"

"We took multiple x-rays to confirm it, and they all came back the same," said the young doctor. Seeing the sad look on the young boy's face, the doctor added, "However, that doesn't mean he won't get a quirk."

"You mean?" asked Izuku, hope pouring from his voice.

"It's rare, but there are cases of quirk users without the extra joint," answered the doctor. "I want to help you."

"How would you do that?" asked Inko, curious.

"Are you familiar with the concept of hypnosis?" asked the doctor, getting a nod from the family in front of him. "Well, using that, we can get rid of any mental barriers that prevent the quirk from manifesting."

"Can that happen?" asked a confused Izuku. The doctor nodded in response.

"The human mind is an endlessly fascinating enigma," said the doctor. "It is constantly working even if we're not aware of it."

"What does that have to do with unlocking my son's quirk?"

"Your son wants to be a hero, right?" asked the doctor, getting a nod from Inko. "Well, if his mind thinks his quirk is dangerous, even without knowledge of what it is, it might just prevent him from using it." The doctor stood up and grabbed some papers on his desk. "If you agree to this procedure, you have to sign these papers."

"What are the chances?" asked Inko as she looked at the papers.

"one in a million," answered the doctor honestly. Inko glanced at her son and signed the paperwork.

(half an hour later)

"Okay, Patient Izuku Midoriya is now under the hypnosis," spoke the doctor into a tape recorder. "Izuku, can you hear me?"

"Not Izuku," responded the young boy, surprising the doctor.

"If you're not Izuku, then who are you?" said the doctor as he slid the recorder closer.

"Many names," answered Izuku. "Hazama, Terumi, and Susano'o are all my names.

"Which do you want me to call you?" asked the doctor as he took notes.

"Terumi," answered the boy.

"Are you keeping anything from Izuku?" asked the doctor.

"The power is mine," answered Terumi. "I won't let them take it from me again."

"You are making yourself weak," said the doctor. "You are taking your power from yourself."

"No, I am not weak," growled Terumi. "I am power incarnate."

"You are keeping Izuku from using that power," said the doctor. "You know what he's been through."

"I do," said Terumi quietly.

"Then let Izuku use that power," said the doctor. "Don't let your pride drag Izuku down."

(10 years later)

"How do I look?" asked Izuku as he adjusted his tie. (he's wearing Hazama's outfit)

"You look wonderful," answered Inko as she hugged her son. "Now go show U.A. just how great you are." Izuku nodded as he walked off, only stopping by Bakugo's house to wait for him.

(time skip)

Izuku yawned as he used his quirk, Ouroboros, to destroy another robot. "Hopefully, the zero pointer will be interesting." As if called, the ground began shaking. Turning his head, Izuku saw a giant robot. Seeing the fear on the other exam takers' face made him laugh, getting him a strange look. "Is that it?"

"What do you mean?" asked a random exam taker. "we have no chance against something that powerful." Izuku chuckled as he shot one of his chains toward the robot. Pulling back, he revealed that he hooked it onto the same girl he bumped into before the exam.

"You call that pile of junk powerful?" asked Izuku as he walked forward. "Let me teach you what true power is"

"What..." started Uraraka before seeing green energy surrounding the young boy that saved her.

"I am might, I am power, I am EVERYTHING!" roared Izuku as the energy formed a suit of armor around him. "You stand before Takehaya Susano'o!"

"Takehaya..." started Iida as he felt the unbelievable power from the teen in front of him.

"...Susano'o" finished Uraraka as she stared in disbelief. The robot wasn't impressed and tried to attack the wannabe hero. To everyone's surprise, Izuku effortlessly caught it and pushed it away. After doing this twice, Izuku spoke once more.

"I tire of this. Everything shall return to chaos. This is how the world ends. SAVOR YOUR FINAL MOMENTS!" roared Izuku as he slashed with an energy blade. Several blades of energy erupted from his body, blocking him from view. When he became visible, everyone was surprised at the aftermath. The zero pointer was nowhere to be seen. Not only that, but several surrounding buildings also vanished.

"He annihilated everything," said Iida as he unconsciously took a step back.

"My, my," said an old lady as she walked toward the group. "Seem like you guys had some excitement."

* * *

Short chapter, but this mainly served to work as a prologue of sorts. The next chapter will cover the first day as well as All Might's first class. See you then.


End file.
